1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a voltage generating apparatus, and more particularly to a voltage generating apparatus for generating an output voltage with high accuracy.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an integrated circuit, a band-gap voltage generator is used to provide an output voltage with high accuracy. The output voltage generated by the band-gap voltage generator is independent to a variation of an environment temperature, and the output voltage is provided to a core circuit of the integrated circuit for keeping a performance of the core circuit in a stable manner.
In the conventional band-gap voltage generator, a plurality of bipolar transistors and a high gain operation amplifier are always necessary. That is, the band-gap voltage generator consumes large current when operating.